


Hair Dye Hearts

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dork, Fluff, Fluffy, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, dorky love, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy shower frerard one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye Hearts

I turned on the shower and struggled a little bit to adjust the temperature of the water. To be honest, I was quite eager for a much needed, long relaxing shower. I started taking off my clothes, starting with my shirt.

 

 

I jumped a little as I felt arms wrapping around me from behind, making Gerard laugh.

 

"Don't laugh!" I whined. "You scared me."

 

He kissed the back of my neck as he whispered: "You forgot to lock the door. Big mistake."

 

I hummed, pressing my almost completely naked body to his fully clothed one. "Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all." I whispered, making Gerard breathe out a laugh.

 

I turned around in his arms, facing him, as I leaned up and connected our lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. Sighing, I let my hand creep under his shirt and caress his soft, bare skin. Upon feeling my hands on his soft silky skin, he took his shirt off as well.

 

We crammed ourselves into the small shower cabin, after slowly stripping each other. I moaned as soon as my tired skin and my muscles came in contact with hot, steamy, relaxing water. I closed my eyes letting my body relax and melt into Gerard's. He kissed the top of my head and whispered dorky, sweet nothings in my ear. Giggling softly I opened my eyes to gaze into his. Before I could lift my head though, I felt panic entering my system faster than ever as I saw the water below us turning bright red. Then I realised, it was not what I feared it to be, it was Gerard's hair dye running down his body. He had just dyed it a funny shade of red and since it was the first time it came in contact with water it was making quite a mess.

 

He laughed at my initial panic, probably guessing what I thought. "Oh shut up you," I whined once again. "It's your fault for dying your hair firetruck red!" I pouted.

 

He tenderly kissed the pout on my lips murmuring, "You love it."

 

I couldn't fight back the smile on my face and frankly I did't want to fight it, so I smiled big and bright, looking right into his eyes. "I love you, you dork." I whispered.

 

He kissed my lips once again and smirked. "Watch this." He instructed smugly.

 

He drew a heart in the reddish water with his toes and turned to look at Frank with a huge, toothy grin on his face as if he had just won the world cup.

 

Frank laughed and shook his head thinking _This dork is my boyfriend!_ and kissing him. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, I couldn't help but write this! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
